


永眠

by QuauQ



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuauQ/pseuds/QuauQ
Relationships: 基锤
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章

清晨的阳光温暖通透，穿过玻璃窗淡淡的洒在那张大双人床上。  
一条有着漂亮肌肉的臂膀摸索着探向床的另一半，金发男人翻了个身：“早安……Jane。”  
一摸没能摸到自己的伴侣，男人有些不满地把手向下移去，然后猛地睁开眼——  
二十年，第一次一个人在这张床上醒来。

从索尔离开阿斯嘉德，至今已有二十年。

二十年很短；在神祗五千年漫长的生命里，这点时间就好比小睡一觉伸个懒腰，爬出温暖的被窝时发现一切都没有变化。  
二十年很长；一年三百六十五天，二十年就是七千三百天。

足足七千三百次日升日落，只不过这最后一次是索尔一个人看的。

人类的生命是短暂的，这也无怪为何洛基始终都傲慢地称呼他们为蝼蚁。在长生的神面前，他们实在太弱小了。  
索尔是和在简同居之后才逐渐开始明白这个道理。  
他依旧强壮高大，然而岁月却悄无声息爬上了女人的眼角与发梢；她是美丽的，却饱含风霜。  
索尔之前一直不觉得，直到有一天简坐在早餐桌边切着吐司，索尔才恍然发觉她握餐刀的手背上不知何时已起了浅浅的褐色斑点。  
来自神祗的爱也无法减缓凡人生命的流逝；这个认知让神之子感到分外无措。  
索尔垂下眼安静搅拌着盘子里的炒蛋，金色的眉毛却包含怒气地皱起。

“在想什么呢？”女人温柔地问道：“你盘子里的炒蛋一点都没动。”  
“没什么。”索尔依旧是爱她的，起身帮女人倒了一杯牛奶：“只是在想四月份该去哪里露营。”  
“骗子。”简咯咯地笑了起来，微微仰头亲了亲索尔的脸颊：“会好的，Darling。”  
不知道从什么时候开始被称呼为darling。  
二十年铸就的习惯。

吃过早饭之后索尔走进浴室打算洗个澡然后去把花园里的雪铲一铲。  
脱下上衣，索尔望着镜子里的自己。  
男人的肌肉完美覆盖着骨骼，温热的血液流淌在身体里。年轻健壮的就和二十年前一样；但是男人没有穿着张扬的红色披风与战甲，而是穿着普通的、印着健身房logo的T-恤还有一条洗到发白的仔裤。  
那个手舞缪尔尼尔可以呼雷引电的战神如今已经沉睡在一个三十出头模样，金发规规矩矩绑好，准备为太太做重体力活的普通男子的外表之下。

Jane说家里牛奶没了，她说她打算去家附近的超市买点东西。  
她说她去车库取一下车，索尔笑着在她的脸颊上吻了吻，然后拄着雪铲等她穿上风衣离开。  
接着索尔亲眼看着简在他眼前死去。  
一辆小卡车呼啸而过，Jane连叫都没能叫出声就高高飞起，然后像一片碎纸一样轻飘飘地落在了地上。跪在Jane身边，索尔只来得及在她已经失去焦距的瞳孔内映下自己仓皇无措的倒影。女人的身躯还是温热柔软，就像今早坐在早餐桌边时一样；索尔搂着简，将头深深埋进了女人的肩窝；他没有喊叫，甚至没有说话，只有天边突然而至的一个惊雷猛地炸开，震耳欲聋。

接着就是狂风暴雨。

男人狼狈地跪在雨水里，就像多年前他第一次意识到自己失去控制雷锤的神力一样；不过最后神力回来了，他却深知和Jane绝没再见面的机会了。

Tony第一个到了墓园，他的小胡子依旧修剪得整整齐齐，深褐色的眼睛里却没有了往常轻浮的笑意；Steven踏进墓园的时候与钢铁侠眼神交错，相互礼貌地点了点头。他们在一起三年，最终还是分了手，落到现在形同陌路、见面也只视而不见的下场。  
鹰眼和娜塔莎一前一后地进了大门；都过了职业最佳年龄的他们各自有了出路，到现在算得上幸福美满。鹰眼穿着黑色西装，娜塔莎火红的头发在脑后盘起，黑色长袖高领毛衣与长裤，胸口别了一朵小小的白色玫瑰。  
博士在前几天的实验里不小心被炸伤了右腿，到现在还躺在医院里动弹不得，只能开了视频窗口联系到墓园。屏幕中博士坐在病床上，但上身还是穿着规整的西装，打了领带。  
黛西与Ian也都来了：“不要太难过了，索尔。”黛西拍了拍索尔：“她走的时候并没有太多痛苦，不是吗？”话音刚落，黛西自己的眼泪就止不住地夺眶而出；接过Ian递过来的纸巾，黛西说了声“抱歉”便走开了。索尔顺着那个方向看去，只能看见Ian身影遮挡后黛西哭到抖动的一边肩膀。

索尔注视着这些昔日的战友伙伴一一上前致词哀悼，在墓碑前静默献花。  
他无法勉强自己微笑，也从心底感激今天前来的来宾们没有强迫着与他讲话。  
他们都太清楚这一切对索尔是多大的打击。

索尔踏进家门，没有了暖黄的廊灯等着他，也不会有人坐在电视前裹着一条电视毯昏昏欲睡。

索尔洗了个澡，穿着睡衣早早躺在了床上；他茫然地瞪着黑暗中的天花板，脑中一片空白。

记忆深处那个带着恶意的声音再次如浪涌般浮现。  
“这一天，或者那一天……一百年根本什么都不是……当你依旧年轻健壮，她却已成垂垂老妪……”  
一语成谶，却连五十年都不到。

索尔第二天去找了黛西和Ian，把房子的钥匙还有一切文件证件交给了他们。  
“钥匙现在交给你，房子卖了也好怎么样都好。我把房子都收拾干净了。”索尔坐在黛西起居室里的吧台边上，手里捧着马克杯。他眼睛漫无目的地扫视着整个房子，最后看向一脸惊愕的黛西。  
“那……那你……”黛西半天没能说出一句话。  
“我会回阿斯嘉德，见见父亲母亲。然后我就会去九界走走……至于再之后的事情，只有那时候才知道了。”


	2. 第二章

为了回到阿斯嘉德索尔并没有费多大曲折；海姆达尔二十年如一日地坚守在阿斯嘉德的入口，双眼注视着九界中发生的一切。要吸引他的注意力，也不过是猛地举起缪尔尼尔召唤一道雷电的功夫。  
“欢迎回来，索尔。”海姆达尔以利剑开启了入口，金泽的双眼注视着身穿战甲披着披风从彩虹桥另一端走来的雷神。

“海姆达尔，你还是老样子。”

“阿斯嘉德也是一样。”看门人眺望向远方。

宴会是盛大的，金色的大殿、穿梭着的侍女奉上美酒、身穿长裙的女神、性欲强胜的神祗、取之不尽的佳肴……就如同阿斯嘉德的任何一个晚上。

无上尊贵的奥丁坐于高座之上，面无表情地看着阶下进行着的狂欢，苍老的手拄着权杖。他厌倦地摆手，挡开了身前男仆递上来的一杯开胃酒。

他正思考要不要离开时，宫殿的大门被哄地一声打开。

“父亲。”迎面走来的索尔身着盔甲和披风，手中紧握着缪尔尼尔健步迈入大厅。

热闹的宴会像突然被冻结似的安静下来，所有人都停下了手中的动作，大张着嘴望着来者。人群中西芙站了起来，张口正要叫喊却被两边的霍根和范达尔一左一右按住扯下坐回了座位；然而两人的表情也都是激动不已，互相对视一眼，都看清了对方眼底的狂喜。

“父亲。”索尔已经走至阶前，单膝跪下。

“啊……索尔。我的儿子。”老人的声音幽幽地响起：“我那离开了二十年的儿子，你终于决定回到父亲的膝下了吗？”他从王座中站起，双手颤抖着。

索尔还不忍心告诉老人他只是回来看看而已，只好将头颅低得更低一些。

“为什么不说话呢？”奥丁慢慢地走下台阶，他在单膝跪着的儿子面前站定，垂下头注视着他。半响，伸出了一只手按在索尔的头顶。在诸神看不见的角度，奥丁唯一的一只眼中闪过一道利芒，又转瞬不见。

奥丁的手向殿中的长桌一挥，坐于两旁的乐师纷纷操起乐器，更多的美酒被呈上桌来：“我从未期待过最好的，我的孩子；固执让你成为愚人，是天性使然无法改变。但今夜，”老人的眼里有着慈爱：“这里有你的朋友，你的过去，或许还能有你的将来。”奥丁从一旁侍从端着的金盘里取下一只酒杯。

“所以喝一杯酒吧，索尔。”

索尔在遇到Jane之前和阿斯嘉德所有的神祗一样，尚武嗜酒；可如今的他却怎么也没办法投入这场盛大的宴会。机械地接过一杯又一杯递过来的酒一饮而尽，索尔不记得自己到底对朋友们欢迎回家的祝辞说了多少次谢谢。

宴会直到深夜才散，索尔被侍女领着到了他过去的寝宫。闪电宫内所有装饰与记忆中一样，一切都一尘不染仿佛天天都有人打扫。

“谢谢。”索尔习惯性地对领他来之后便准备离开的侍女致谢，却换来侍女一个惊诧的眼神。索尔这才想起以自己的身份与一个仆人言谢是多么可笑的事情。

二十年养成的生活习惯在Jane离开之后无时无刻不在被放大，提醒他这个女人对他到底有多重要。

索尔坐在床边，将脸埋进手掌心，有些痛苦地呻吟了一声。

寝宫的门在这时被打开，之前领着索尔来寝宫的那个侍女走了进来：“众神之父有请殿下。”她的声音低而哑，调子生硬得怪诞。

索尔点了点头：“我立刻就来。”侍女轻轻行了个礼，转身悄无声息地退了出去。刚刚离开闪电宫，那侍女突然化作一只乌鸦，向着夜幕中最灯火辉煌的那处宫殿振翅飞去。

索尔踏进金宫时，奥丁一个人坐在至高王座上不知道在想什么。

“父亲，您找我。”

“没什么，只是想和你说说话而已。”奥丁将撑着下颚的手放下：“我记得我曾说过我无法给你祝福。”索尔一言不发站于阶下，奥丁注视着他：“那么我希望你这次回来是来接受我美好祝愿的吧。你知道，这种事情永远不会太晚。”

“这可不像父亲您的风格。”索尔答道。

“二十年还没有让你从歉疚中走出来坦然地接受王位，这也不是你的风格。”

“二十年是短暂的，父亲。”

“那也要看是为了谁感到悲伤，我亲爱的儿子。”

索尔听到这话突然感到身体深处不知哪里被什么尖锐的东西狠狠地扎了一下：“父亲，洛基是为了我而死的！我以我的荣誉发誓，他绝对值得比这高得多的评价！”

“生活还未教于你亲顺的美德，索尔。”奥丁的声音听不出波澜，但如果索尔看得更仔细些，他一定能捕捉到奥丁眼中一闪而过的讥讽。

索尔深知与父亲辩驳不会为死于非命的弟弟带来任何好处；他的咬肌紧了紧，强撑着自己平稳的语气：“父亲，您还有巴尔德。”

“但你才是我最被寄予厚望的儿子。”奥丁的眼中有浓浓的慈爱：“……也唯有你与我最像。”

索尔一瞬间有些恍神。奥丁曾以一只眼的代价换取在智慧泉中的一饮，挖眼之痛的回报是无尽的智慧。索尔注视着众神之父唯一的一只眼：不管那只眼罩之后隐藏着怎样的睿智，奥丁永远都只能用他的左眼来传递感情——稀少凉薄，所以它只能落在一个儿子身上。

索尔想起了洛基、想起了带着长角的头盔、想起了藏书阁里魔法书和那柄法杖、想起了那双闪着不甘的恶毒光芒的祖母绿色的眼睛。

一切都为这一点点不公平的宠爱。

哦，弟弟。

索尔垂下头，低低地说道：“父亲，如果您没有别的事情的话——”

奥丁惊诧地研究着索尔：“孩子，是什么让你从一个意志坚定的神祗成为了一个软弱的男人？”

“我不曾软弱，只是不再冲动。”

“是为了那个女人吗？”奥丁的眉头深深地皱起。

索尔正要开口反驳，忽然一阵轻柔的脚步声传进来；是索尔之前见过的那名侍女。

穿着金色长裙的侍女经过索尔身边时行了一个礼，尔后来到奥丁身边，俯身在他耳边说了些什么。奥丁听着侍女的话，点了点头。侍女鞠了一躬，弯腰后退了几步再次离开了金宫。索尔疑惑地扭头看着那侍女，直到奥丁叫着他的名字。

“索尔，其实我叫你来还有另外一件事情。”众神之父的神色冷淡，仿佛在说着一件与他无关的事情：“我们找到了洛基。”

索尔那一瞬间感觉身体里所有的血液都冲上了头；他的手脚发冷，完全移动不了。

洛基被利剑扎透时平静的表情、生命力流逝时逐渐灰白的脸色、被灰与细沙薄薄覆了一层的衣物和头发。

“父亲，请我去看他。”索尔听见自己的声音在神殿里回荡，嘶哑得不像自己。


	3. 第三章

洛基躺在铺着金色床单的床上，双手交握在胸前。

洛基苍白瘦削的脸上原本在萨法塔夫汉留下的些许伤痕也已经消失不见，可能是后来为他清理的侍女用魔法为他治愈了。洛基的眼睛闭着，再也无法露出往日算计的眼神或者讽刺地挑眉。洛基有着一道浅浅白色伤痕的嘴唇依旧带着他标志般戏谑的笑容。象征他邪神身份的东西只有他身侧摆着的头盔还有那把与他扫荡过地球，险些毁灭世界的法杖。

索尔伸出手想摸摸那张脸，却在离洛基的脸还有一段距离时被一道金色的结界挡下。

他回头看了看父亲，可奥丁的眼神表示他完全没有撤下结界的打算。

“……我们本该在二十年前就将他送上灵船，”奥丁的眼睛不知道在看什么：“但我想或许你会愿意和洛基说声再见。这件事情上我为了你给了那个叛徒不该有的宽容——这样一个害死你母亲的人，实在是连去瓦尔海拉的资格都没有。”

“父亲！”

“如果不是他告诉了那怪物破解防护的方法，弗丽嘉也不会那么轻易就被克斯杀死！”奥丁的语气激烈起来，握着权杖的苍老的手连指关节都泛着不正常的苍白。

索尔无法为躺在他身后死去的弟弟辩驳半句，他低头望着弟弟的双手。白皙修长的十指交握，指甲修剪得光滑圆润。可谁能想象就是这样一双手为那只黑暗精灵指出了撤掉阿斯嘉德最后一道防护的路？

“我想……母亲离开的时候，是绝没有怨恨过洛基的。”半响，索尔说道。

身后没有回答，奥丁不知道什么时候已经离开了。

索尔再次向着洛基躺着的方向伸出了手，意料之中的被结界阻拦；结界由一道道半流质的物质组成，它们温和柔顺地顺着男人的手向上滑去，迅速地包裹了男人宽厚的手掌和略显粗糙的手指，索尔感觉出结界有暖暖的温度，他左右拨了拨这奇异的物质。半流质的物体狡猾地变更着形状，无害却坚决地将男人的手抵挡在外。索尔将手拿开，结界上的波纹恢复平静，再迅速地消失不见。

索尔几乎要被结界狡诈的特质逗得发笑，最终还是放弃了尝试。

“晚安，弟弟。”索尔对着安详睡着的洛基说道。

索尔步出了宫殿，厚重的大门在他背后合拢。

洛基还是躺在那里一动不动，忽然一个身影从层层幔帐中走出。

是早就离开了的奥丁。

奥丁来到洛基躺着的床前，举起权杖在洛基身体上方什么看不见的东西上轻轻点了点：原本无形的结界忽然泛起了金色，其中夹杂着丝丝网状的碧绿。当那层光芒终于褪去，结界中躺着的已不再是洛基。

雪白的胡须，依旧魁梧的身形，戴着眼罩的右眼——  
赫然是奥丁。

站着的奥丁望着躺着的奥丁，微微一笑。一道绿光闪过——  
金色与深绿色的袍子，修长的身型，乌黑的头发规整地拢在脑后，轻薄的嘴唇带着轻蔑的笑。

“晚安，父亲。”洛基轻轻对着躺在床上的奥丁祝了声晚安，然后忍不住笑了起来。

哦，我亲爱的哥哥呀，我等了你二十年你总算回来了。

而饱受折磨的我怎么能就那么轻易地让你安然入睡呢？


	4. 第四章

索尔的睡眠被弗丽嘉的祝福保护，多年未曾做过梦。

然而回到阿斯嘉德的第一个晚上，雷神做了一个梦。

“索尔……”年轻女人的声音包含着爱恋。一双温柔的手附上了索尔的脸颊，索尔感觉得到女人身上的气息，像过去的二十年里一样一如既往的温热香甜。索尔想睁开眼睛看看这个女人的脸，可眼皮上像是被压了块石头似的怎么也睁不开。

“索尔……”另一个声音响起，不如第一个年轻，却饱含着慈爱。第二个年长女人的气息有着草地和露珠的清爽，一只柔软的手背附上他的额头——索尔记得这只手如何在他幼年玩耍摔倒时将他抱起，在他摔伤时为他治疗。索尔急切地挣了挣，想要将额头更加贴近这只手：“母亲……”

两个女人的声音低低地交谈着，索尔感觉自己正被一层薄薄的膜包裹，怎么都听不清薄膜外的声音。

他喘着粗气挣扎着想要破开那层薄膜，那层膜却越裹越紧。他听见那两个声音停止了交谈，接着有脚步声越行越远，像是那两个人都准备离开。

就是这样而已？你们从海姆冥界回来就只是为了这样让我不清不楚地……听到你们？索尔近乎绝望地嘶吼起来——

“不要走！——”索尔猛地睁开眼，听着自己的吼声在空旷的闪电宫里回荡。他忽然感觉束缚自己四肢的怪异力量消失得无影无踪；索尔坐直身子，睁大眼睛望向神殿大门的方向——两个女人的身影正不疾不徐地离开。索尔从床上跳下，向着她们的背影跑去。

怪异的事情就在这时发生了；那两个女人只是匀速行走着，可奔跑的索尔却怎么也赶不上她们的速度。若是索尔稍微再清醒一点，此时也该停下脚步思考眼前的情形到底有几分真假。可他无法停止自己的脚步，只能不顾一切地向前狂奔。

索尔被那两个背影引着离开了闪电宫，他跑得真快呀，他从斯罗万德一路跑过智慧泉，那里有还没被砍掉头颅的密米尔①；他跑过伊德伟蒂②，那里有只有一只脚的维达挥舞着阔剑斩杀着野兽；他跑过梵格尔夫③，大殿中因为已是深夜而空无一人……他早就忘记了自己到底在找什么，他只知道自己该往前跑，不能停。

直到最后他站定在这座巨大的宫殿前。

宫殿的门半敞，里面传出阵阵欢乐的笑声，乐声，和女人交谈的声音。

索尔抬头望着这座宫殿，觉得自己仿佛在做梦。

不可能的，这怎么可能呢？索尔浑身僵住，一遍一遍地问着自己，那两个女人呢？自己追逐着的女人呢？

从宫殿大门缝隙中悄悄溜出的雾霭与白色云彩暗示着索尔他身处何方——

这里弗丽嘉的芬萨里尔，神后预知未来的雾之宫。

\-----------------------------------------------------

“索尔！”女人的声音带了丝懊恼：“如果被你父亲发现的话，他一定会把你倒吊在彩虹桥上任由精灵王抽打。”

“母亲，是我跟索尔提了一句才会这样的，实在是对不起。”一个孩子的声音响起，语气中有着愧疚。

“才不关洛基的事！实在是那精灵王子也太大意了，就那么把自己的箭壶落在溪边。”另一个孩子清脆的声音响起，满满都是不服气：“要我说——诶哟！”这个声音索尔再清楚不过——就是他自己小时候。他曾经觉得真正的阿斯嘉德勇士就该有着奥丁那样低沉的声音，然而直到十六岁他都被这把清澈如泉水的嗓音折磨。

“所以如果是因为这件事情使尊敬的精灵王感到不快的话，请尽管责怪我好了。”第一个小孩子声音不大，却很清晰地盖过了第二个小孩子的那声痛呼。如果让索尔举出一张整天陪着他四处闯祸的人的名单，排头号的绝对是他弟弟洛基。如果让索尔举出一张在他得到自己第一件武器之前永远跟在他身后帮他善后的人的名单的话，排头号的也绝对是他弟弟洛基。不同于成年之后为人所知的雷神索尔与邪神洛基，小时候乖巧听话的永远是那个有着白皙皮肤穿着绿金色小长袍的弟弟。

“算了，去吧。”索尔听见弗丽嘉叹了口气：“箭壶给我，你们出去玩吧。”

索尔看着眼前的殿门被推开，他下意识想躲，却又不知道躲什么该往哪里躲。他像宫殿门上刻着的雕像一样，木愣地看着两个孩子你追我赶地嬉笑着从雾之宫中跑了出来，跑在前面的那个金色头发的孩子抓起一朵在小腿边缓慢流动的云朝着后面那个黑色头发的孩子投去，嘴里大喝着：“洛基！接招吧！”

后面那个黑头发的孩子望着迎面飞来的云朵似乎被吓了一跳，迅速蹲下身去。

“哈哈哈哈，洛基我都和你说了作为一名勇敢的武者最重要的就是随时保持对未可知的危险的警惕。”金头发的小索尔叉着腰大笑起来。

索尔站在一旁看着张狂笑着的幼年的自己，嘴角露出了一丝怀念的笑意——他比任何人都记得这个故事后来的走向。

索尔自得其乐地笑了半天，却半天没等到洛基的反应；他有些不安地望向蹲在地上捂着脸的洛基：“好啦，站起来啦——我刚才可没使劲呢，你不可能受伤的……”话说到后面，索尔的语气变得有些不确定。洛基依旧蹲在地上，低着头。索尔的神色紧张起来，他跑向洛基，蹲在他面前，侧低着头想去看他的脸——“好了洛基，真对不起。让我看看你哪里——洛基！！！”

当索尔看清洛基的脸上并无泪痕时，他已经晚了。

洛基祖母绿的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠，他的右手顺畅地结了个手势，一朵小小的云迅猛地向索尔冲去，云朵幻化成一头狮子张开的大嘴，有尖利的獠牙与猩红的舌头，索尔甚至能幻想出狮吼声。猛狮冲着索尔的头狠狠一口咬下——

“呀！——”索尔先是吓了一跳，接着几乎是一跃而起下意识朝着猛狮的口中猛击一拳。

“诶哟！”伴随着洛基的一声尖叫，那只狮子扭曲了一下接着炸成了无数块小碎片四散开来，过了一会儿这无数小碎片又逐渐凑到了一起，形成了一朵圆乎乎白胖胖的云彩，依旧慢慢悠悠地完成被索尔半路阻挠的前往天空的旅程。

小索尔几乎称得上是有些震撼地看着那朵胖胖的云飘开：“洛基，你的魔法真的是越来越厉害，几乎吓了我一跳哩！不过真正的勇士是不可能被野兽吓倒的——”

当他转回头看见捂着鼻子幽怨地看着他的洛基时，有些脱线的索尔才明白过来这回他真的闯祸了。

“洛基——好弟弟，让我看看你的脸——”索尔扑上去，想把洛基的手从他脸上移开：“让我看看！伤到哪里了！”

洛基的力气不如索尔的大，很轻易地就被索尔移开了手。手被扯开的时候不知怎的向外一拍，洛基手心里的血几数蹭到了索尔的脸上。然而索尔顾不得许多，他只看见自己最疼爱的弟弟半张脸上都是血，心里比自己受了伤还难受。他牵着洛基的手，扭头就朝着雾之宫跑去：“母亲——母亲——洛基他都是血！哦我的天哪！”

两个小男孩手牵着手带着满脸的血朝着芬萨里尔前进，跑得飞快。一路上那么多的雾那么多的云都被两人带起的风吹得悠悠然然地飘向了两边。

索尔注视着他们的背影，知道他们会穿梭过那道宫门来到弗丽嘉面前，知道弗丽嘉会为洛基治好那个血流不止的鼻子然后狠狠地批评索尔，知道洛基会解释全是他自己的错、然后会有女侍带他们去清洗干净。

他当然也记得他们最后并肩躺在弗丽嘉的花园里，讨论着当索尔登上王位成为阿斯嘉德最尊贵的王之后，洛基会如何为他肝脑涂地万死不辞。

索尔一个人站在雾之宫的门外，从头到尾他以一个旁观者的角度看着一段属于幼年的记忆。他知道自己是在做梦，温习一段他在脑海深处封存多年他以为将伴随他直到诸神黄昏的记忆。

可为什么呢？索尔有些疑惑。而这一切又都这么真实。

时机是奇妙的。不知何时空气中又悄悄染上了梦境伊始的甜香和青草气息，索尔看着眼前的宫殿一点点的消失。索尔的双眼渐渐瞌上，他无法强打精神更无此打算。他任由自己陷入一片像天鹅绒般包围着他的平和黑色，轻松甜美更甚于一切冒险开始之前他有过的任何睡眠。

索尔睡在他的床上，闪电宫里除了他看上去并没有别人。一道细小的绿光绕着索尔的身子转了一圈，然后在床脚像一条蛇般盘了起来，最后消失不见。

这只是一个梦不是吗？索尔在最后失去意识之前这么想道。

①：密米尔：北欧神话中的阿萨智者，后来被献到华纳神族当人质，再后来被砍下头颅送回阿萨神族。

②：广土，森林之神维达的居所。

③：梵格尔夫：女神们休息的大厅


	5. 第五章

昨晚的梦有些奇怪，索尔起床之后一边穿着衣服一边回想着每一个细节。

最后他什么也没有想出来。

又有什么好想的呢？脑子里一个声音对他说道，日有所思夜有所想，你见到了洛基的遗体，晚上会梦见他也没有什么奇怪的。你只是太想他了而已。

三勇士来到闪电宫的时候索尔刚好洗完脸，拿起一旁的干布擦了擦。

“是你们。”索尔将下巴朝长桌扬了扬：“正好赶上早餐。”一边说着，索尔一边朝着三人身后张望着：“西芙呢？”

“是她最先吵着要来看你，结果今天早上反倒是她有急事没来成。”沃斯塔格耸了耸肩。

沃斯塔格和霍根走到桌边拉开椅子坐下，范达尔举起手碰了碰额头：“多谢。”坐到索尔左手边的位置，他瞧了瞧眼前的食物有些失望道：“我还以为会是索尔亲自做饭。”索尔刚到地球头三年，三勇士没少溜出阿斯嘉德去拜访他；当时Jane忙着和Eric合写关于宇宙相关的书籍每天几乎要靠维生素药片过活，是索尔实在看不下去不得不学着做饭。一辈子只拿过缪尔尼尔斩杀敌人的雷神不知道为了煎好一块牛排炸了多少次厨房。不过在终于学成出师之后，Jane决定将做饭大任交付雷神，从此雷神开始了他为期二十年的煮夫生涯。

听着范达尔开了个显然不太合时宜的玩笑，沃斯塔格停下了咀嚼的动作，霍根嘴里含着酒咕哝了一声；正撕开一块面包的索尔的动作一滞，又若无其事地将面包泡浸在面前的羊奶里，从鼻腔里哼道：“再过二十年我也是阿斯嘉德的王子。”

范达尔哈哈大笑，举起眼前的金杯朝索尔示意：“敬阿斯嘉德的王子。”

沃斯塔格和霍根也跟着举杯。索尔一仰头，杯子里酒顺着喉咙滑下转眼见了底。索尔将杯子朝地上狠狠一摔，高声道：“Another！”那利落潇洒劲，和以前在阿斯嘉德的小酒馆里与人拼酒的索尔一模一样。

四只杯子再次被苹果酒满上，四个人隔桌而坐，一边吃一边交换着过去二十年中阿斯嘉德与中庭的信息。

“索尔你这次回来应该就不会再走了吧？”沃斯塔格从堆得冒尖的面包篮里取下一只递给索尔，自己又拿起另一只：“巴德尔和南娜也要结婚了，没理由你这做哥哥的不来参加婚礼吧？”

“巴德尔要结婚了？什么时候？”索尔一愣——在他的记忆里，这个最年幼的弟弟似乎还只是个孩子而已：“我还记得他小时候被洛基骗走鞋子，只好光着脚到处跑的样子呢，没想到转眼间巴德尔也要娶妻了。”

“就在下个月。”霍根接口道。

索尔不假思索道：“当然要留下来观礼，反正我也没有什么急事。不过走还是要走的，我打算去九界到处看看，会不会再回来都说不定。”游历九界需要的时间非常长，早一天出发晚一天出发都并不会有什么大区别。

第二句话出口，索尔瞬间感觉到早餐桌上的气氛僵硬了起来。他心里知道这个消息会让他们大吃一惊，但他不想做过多的解释，只是埋头吃着东西。这顿早餐剩下的时间里，霍根和沃斯塔格试着想要活跃气氛，不停地逗着趣、讲着哪里又找到了一颗大得和矮人的拳头那么大的宝石，结果引发了矮人三兄弟关于将这颗宝石镶嵌在武器还是首饰上的一场大战。索尔倒是饶有兴趣地接了两句，说如果可以的话应该把这颗宝石买过来分做两份一份用在首饰上，一份用在武器上，然后当作新婚礼物送给巴德尔与他的新婚妻子；然而一旁范达尔的表情却怎么也好看不起来。

三武士离开闪电宫时，索尔听见沃斯塔格对霍根悄悄说了句什么。

“可怜的西芙。”

“不，是可怜的范达尔。”不苟言笑的亚裔武士这么回答道。


	6. 第六章

巴德尔很高兴，他的哥哥回来了，来参加他的婚礼。

巴德尔没有蓄须，光洁的下巴，高挺的鼻梁，金色的卷发，眼睛是柔和的棕色；他的身形和洛基相仿，也是高瘦的个子。此刻这两个金黄头发的男人站在布列达布里克的露台上。索尔饶有兴味地打量着巴德尔：“我的天，我最小的弟弟终于也要结婚了。”有那么一瞬间他想起了Jane，不过索尔甩了甩头将那丝阴霾抛去：“有了妻子以后你就会明白被人爱着是多么幸福了。”

年幼的弟弟微笑：“我每天都觉得自己是九界最幸福的人。”

索尔漫不经心地拨弄了一下栏杆上的雕饰：“我老是记得南娜还没束起头发幼年时候的样子。”他闭上眼睛仔细回忆了一下那个有着黑色眼睛的女孩子：“她漂亮吗？”

“我向祖父起誓，她是我眼中最美的女孩。”巴德尔的眼睛发亮，白皙的脸颊也泛着恋爱中的红晕：“来吧哥哥。”

他握住索尔的手臂将他拉到了圆桌边，一把扫开桌上的纸笔，巴德尔拉着索尔面对面隔桌坐下。索尔不明所以地看着他，巴德尔清了清嗓子：“你瞧，我在这方面一直不是特别在行，原来学这个的时候我也只有那么点大。所以哪怕认识了南娜之后去翻了魔法书，我也只能在坐着的时候变出这个来。”

“变……？”索尔没能问完，因为下一秒钟他就被眼前的场景吸引了：“哦，祖父的王冠啊！”巴德尔的白皙的双手轻轻结了个法，一点金色的光从他指尖散发出来，慢慢形成了一个画框的形状。画框中应该有画布的地方有一团由无数种色彩元素形成的雾气，雾气逐渐变形，元素不断移动，直到最后清晰映现出一位女孩的轮廓。女孩有红色的双唇，栗色的卷发，她的眼睛是温暖的灰色，鼻形小巧。索尔感觉女孩的眼睛忽然看向自己，接着他发誓他看见那女孩冲自己笑了一下。

索尔眨了眨眼睛，巴德尔手中的图像忽然消失了：“我只能支撑这么久……”他摸了摸鼻尖，看上去并不沮丧：“可是每当想她的时候我就能将她变出来看看。”

是啊，想她的时候就能把她变出来看看。

应该说巴德尔能办到这个全要归功于洛基。

索尔记得巴德尔还是个圆不溜秋到处发光，和母亲一同住在雾之宫的小胖神时，自己已经到了瞎闯酒神的后花园的年纪了。偶尔他会去弗尔克洛格①转转，回来之后就会向巴德尔描述在瑟斯灵尼尔中有多少英勇的武士互相比试，然后在日落时尽情饮酒作乐。巴德尔当时走多几步路都需要由女侍牵引着，哪里明白索尔内心威武壮阔的场景和梦想，他只知道流着口水一个劲地为金色头发的哥哥鼓掌；虽然不太清楚这些英灵战士互相砍杀有什么值得庆贺的，但他很明白鼓完掌以后得到的那一把糖果一定是甜的。

有一回洛基碰巧也来了，和弗丽嘉说了两句话之后他也坐在一旁默默听着索尔激动地演示着他看到的招数。

索尔说得口干舌燥，洛基递给了他一杯清水，索尔将那杯水喝完，擦了擦嘴意犹未尽道：“洛基你下次真应该跟我一起去弗尔克洛格的。”将那只杯子递还给洛基，索尔得意地说道：“这样或许能让你在对上西芙时更英勇些。”

“上次不知道是谁让西芙哭得一塌糊涂。”洛基耸了耸肩：“我觉得我已经很英勇了。”

索尔记起上次洛基将西芙的刀变成了一条滑溜溜的蛇：“我是说在不使用你那些偷偷摸摸的魔法的情况下。”

“我的魔法才没有偷偷摸摸！走近身搏斗西芙也不是我的对手，你知道的！”洛基不高兴地皱了皱鼻子：“这样吓唬她一下还免得她真的被我用刀划伤了呢。”

索尔吐了吐舌：“你有本事就证明给我看啊，证明你的那点戏法除了吓唬人还有其他的用处。”

洛基挑眉一笑：“你说的。”

“我说的。”索尔扬起头，根本不相信他的弟弟能做出什么了不得的事。

洛基从坐着的窗沿一跃而下，不紧不慢走到了大殿的中央。他双手交握在胸前，闭上了眼睛；他的嘴唇迅速无声地念着些什么，接着他的双手从胸口交握的姿势分开，然后极轻极快地往空气中挥动了一下像要抓住什么似的。

就是在这时，索尔看见无数金色粉尘从本该一尘不染的地面蹿升空中，下一秒钟眼前的场景开始了变幻；索尔听见耳边穿一阵兵刃相击的尖锐金属声——他和巴德尔还有洛基此刻身处的地方正是他之前不断谈论的瑟斯灵尼尔。周围的英灵武士正忙着进行日落狂欢前的最后一轮拼杀，索尔看见一个手持鱼叉的武士气势汹汹向他冲来，他下意识抓起巴德尔朝旁边就地一滚，试图夺过这莫名的来袭。狼狈地爬起来，索尔发现那鱼叉武士已经冲向了一直站在他们身侧的洛基，索尔的心提到了嗓子眼，他着急地要喊，但不可思议的事情发生了：那渔叉武士奔跑着穿过了洛基纤细的身体，直直将渔叉投向另一个手持长刀的战士。

索尔还没明白过来，周围的一切景象又消失了。他们耳边没有了震耳欲聋的喊杀声，只有黄昏前的光晕和摇着纺车轮织出最后一片云朵的弗丽嘉。索尔松了口气，腿一软，却被背后一双冰凉的手扶了一把。

“只是幻象而已。”索尔转过身，映入眼中的是安然无恙的洛基。他的脸上有调皮的笑容：“但绝对和你看见过的一模一样。”

“我以父亲的智慧起誓，那绝对是我见过最了不得的东西！”索尔惊魂未定：“我的天……瞧着那么个家伙冲你冲过来和站在大门外向里看可真是完全不一样，我以为你真的会被那把鱼叉扎透来着——”缓过神来的索尔稍微吞了吞口水接着又兴奋起来：“不过你是怎么办到的？！”

洛基弯腰抱起坐在地上的巴德尔——此时巴德尔正咯咯笑着模仿他刚才的手势乱放着金色泡泡——握着他的小胖胳膊比了个手势，一团金光朦朦胧胧地亮起，洛基露出一个带点狡猾的笑容：“就是这样办到的。”

于是那一天直到女侍进来禀报说已到晚餐时间为止，索尔和明显对魔法本身多过对一群大人喊打喊杀感兴趣的巴德尔都努力地跟着洛基比划着一整套繁复的咒语的第一个手势。

时间转眼过去这么多年，成年后的索尔别说是一个壮年男子，哪怕是面对一群恶龙也不会变色半分，而当年那个带着狡黠笑意的弟弟已经沉睡在金宫的某个角落；关于那个下午的美好记忆也只剩下了巴德尔变出的小小画框而已。

“哥哥？”正沉浸在思绪中的索尔听见对面有人叫他——巴德尔正腼腆又忐忑地看着他，似乎希望他能说些什么。

“她真的很漂亮。”索尔有些敷衍地说着。巴德尔的脸颊再一次染上了红晕，然后兴奋地对着哥哥说东说西，说着婚礼的打算、说着他将在婚礼上送给妻子的礼物、说着为了迎接女主人而在修葺中的光明殿……

这时一只白色的鸦飞进了露台，停在巴德尔的手旁边。索尔低头瞧了瞧，觉得这只鸦很眼熟，巴德尔解释道：“这是父亲庆祝我成婚送给我的礼物。”

奥丁送给巴德尔的礼物……是一只叫做Munin的乌鸦②。

再之后的谈话索尔已经听不太进去了，他只是配合地笑着，隐隐约约有些头痛。

怎么会这么痛呢？索尔想不明白。

诡谲的记忆之鸟安静地栖息在巴德尔手边。

他的主人真是再聪明不过了——于是在光明殿中有了一只白色的鸦。

①：弗尔克洛格：女神弗蕾亞位於阿斯嘉特的宮殿，后文的瑟斯灵尼尔为其中的一个大厅，意思是充满座位。其中武士们互相砍杀的情形其实最开始北欧神话是描述英灵殿的，但因为有一半的战士去了弗尔克洛格，所以作者猜测那里的情形应该差不多。

②：Munin：北欧神话中奥丁有两只乌鸦，一只代表思维，一只代表记忆（Munin）。此处奥丁将乌鸦赠于巴德尔做新婚礼物纯属杜撰，作者之言，娱乐而已。


	7. 第七章

索尔回到阿斯嘉德已经有七天时间，每天晚上都会做梦。

梦的开始永远都由两双温柔的手揭开序幕，再由草香和蛋奶面包的味道收尾，最后便是无边黑暗中甜美的睡眠。

每一个梦都有洛基；准确的说，是洛基和索尔。

——他们俩翻过石墙去阿斯嘉德的小酒馆里骗酒喝，当然，洛基的甜言蜜语为他们从老板娘那里换来了两条热腾腾的羊腿。

——洛基为范达尔代写情诗，但恶作剧之神在信封被封起来之前在情诗尾部署上了索尔的名字，使索尔在接下来的一个月里每天都被脸红的姑娘搞得莫名其妙。

——索尔在魔法课上怎么也无法让白纸上自动出现字迹，是洛基在桌子下悄悄施了法术才帮索尔从白发苍苍的老师的瞪视下逃过一劫。

——每每索尔和别人比试带了一身伤回来都是洛基一边毒舌地埋怨一边帮他治好大大小小的伤痕，好确保在晚餐时不会被人看出异样。

……

索尔与洛基一起长大，一直觉得自己是个很好的哥哥；关心弟弟，同他玩耍，他们俩的足迹踏遍阿斯嘉德的每一片山与每一条小溪，玩乐笑闹，应该说在索尔得到缪尔尼尔之前几乎每天他们都无忧无虑。

然而在索尔所有的梦中，他都是以旁观者的角度看着童年时代的他与洛基。

他看着当他不知在哪条小巷里与人比武时，洛基捧着书本坐在闪电宫门口等他回来，好在第一时间为他疗伤。

他看着洛基如何为他与三武士的不知所踪在弗丽嘉面前掩饰。

他看着洛基如何为了帮他写完他最不擅长的史诗课作业一点点模仿着他的笔迹。

这些洛基为他做的事情他从来都觉得是理所当然的，因为这是几十年上百年的习惯。

索尔习惯了。

索尔不傻，但洛基的确比他更早熟。

——“哥哥？”洛基从窗外探头进来。

——“洛基，我以为你今天又打算在藏书室里泡一天呢？”索尔坐在椅子上系着战靴。

——“我有一个小小的礼物送给你。”洛基张开手掌，一朵艳丽的花出现在他手心：“这可是一朵不会枯萎的花，我从父亲那儿沾了点生命之水在上面。”

——“好了洛基，”索尔接过那朵花甚至没细看一眼，随手搁到了身边的桌面上：“今天下午我答应了弗雷要和他好好拼上一场，你，我还有范达尔他们，五对五。”

——洛基的神色有一瞬间的失落，不过下一秒钟他便露出了那口漂亮的白牙：“当然，哥哥。”

——于是索尔和永远跟在他身后的洛基踏上了他们一个月中第五次与人互揍到鼻青脸肿的征途。

——至于那朵娇嫩的花，已经完全被索尔忘记了。


	8. 第八章

一个月后巴德尔和南娜的婚礼如期举行，新娘打扮的南娜真的很漂亮，比之那天巴德尔变幻出的雾像更加娇俏和生动。

南娜被巴德尔牵引着来到奥丁的至高宝座前；新娘谦卑地下跪，亲吻着奥丁的双手。

奥丁祝福他们相爱直至诸神黄昏。

“……我将关怀你如同关怀我自己的孩子，我也希望你将敬重我的爱子如同对待自己的双眼……”

走完一场仪式之后，索尔如约送上了那把由宝石装饰的匕首与一条造型繁琐灿若星辰的项链。

最后是巴德尔与南娜在烟花下温柔地亲吻，将宴会推上了高潮。

索尔感觉自己很久没有这么庆祝过了，古老的歌谣，传说故事，奶酪，热酒，还有缠绕在四周消散不去的香气。

一只手在索尔背后拍了拍他，正在和矮人讨论着将龙血摸在匕首上到底有没有庇护武士功效的索尔端着酒杯转过了身；是西芙。

哦祖父的王冠呐，索尔想着。

“你今晚看上去非常美。”索尔由衷地赞美道。

西芙穿着厚实的皮毛斗篷，头发被高高地盘起，额间坠了坠饰，平日从不离身的武器今日为了表示对新郎新娘的祝福也已摘下。二十年过去，她更加耀眼了。

“索尔，我的天。”西芙大笑着捶了索尔胸口一拳：“你欠我一杯酒，加上今天，两杯。”

索尔也不推托，两杯酒下肚，那只可怜的金杯就这么被抛在了一边。

西芙的眼睛里有光；她上下打量着索尔：“你真是一点都没变。”

索尔苦笑着摸了摸脸颊：“我变得太多了，西芙女士。”从身旁走过的侍从端着的盘子里取下一串葡萄，索尔斜靠在墙上与西芙聊着天：“我去地球之后你就没怎么来看过我们了，我是说除了开头的那几次。后面每次都只有三勇士来看我。”

西芙的目光在一瞬间有些不自然：“我只是觉得我不太受欢迎而已。”

“没有的事，”索尔往嘴里填着葡萄：“Jane绝对是个完美的女主人。”

——倘若他能听见此时西芙的腹诽相信他一定不会将这句话说出口。

西芙勉强地笑了笑，试图转移话题：“那你这回回来还会走吗？”

哦不，又来了——索尔有些无力地想道。

“我会，等我把有些事情处理完以后。”但终究还是说出了口。

“当然……当然……”西芙听了他的回答，咬了咬唇：“但还是会回来的吧？回阿斯嘉德？继承王位？”

“这可说不准。”索尔微笑了起来：“王位，是属于巴德尔的。既然我已经明白了自己不适合这个位置，也就不会与自己的兄弟为这种事情争抢。”——更何况有一个我深爱的人已经为这把椅子失去了性命。

不知道是不是灯光的原因，索尔觉得西芙的眼睛里有水光，可再仔细看去，对面的女武士面色如常，只是不再言语。

索尔绞尽脑汁想找个愉快点的话题，但脑子就像短路了一样什么都想不出。他从未想过几百年的默契会在今天被证明薄弱得不堪一击，到底是哪里出错了呢？

就这样尴尬地过了大约有五分钟，还是西芙假装着欣喜地叹了一声：“嘿！你瞧，我得过去跟米拉聊聊，我们快有一百年没有见过面了。”一边说着，她一边抬步朝着另一个方向走去：“我们改天再好好聊聊。我可得瞧瞧雷神在人世间安逸的二十年是不是把学过保命的招数全给忘了。”

索尔停下了在桌面上随意涂画着的手指，若有所思注视着她离去的背影。无意间瞥见了不知什么时候坐在了他们对面的三武士：“所以你都听见了。”

“……”范达尔同情地笑了笑，只是不知道那种情绪针对的到底是索尔还是西芙抑或是他自己。他坐到了索尔的旁边，手肘随意地撑在桌面上：“索尔，你有想过娶妻吗。”

“Jane是我的妻子。”索尔答道，话头伊始就如此直白，索尔也不是傻子。

“索尔，你是半神！我们是不被中庭那可笑的一张结婚证明所约束的！”一旁的沃斯塔格忍不住插嘴。

索尔有点不高兴：“我和Jane的婚姻不是笑话，请你们给我刚过世的妻子一些她应得的尊重。”

范达尔耸了耸肩，推给索尔另一杯酒：“听着，索尔，Jane是个好女人，我知道她对你的意义深重，我对她的离去也感到难过。但这是自然规律，是命运女神早就在生命之树上刻好的结局。你爱Jane，爱她等了你两年，爱她哪怕知道你们不可能白头还义无反顾为你付出。但你别忘了，第一，她已经死了，第二，阿斯嘉德有个叫西芙的女人一心一意等了你一百年。你可以争辩神祗的寿命有五千年之长，但你不能否认西芙等你的每一天感受到的痛苦都不比Jane Foster等你的那些日子来得轻松。这样的活罪……”范达尔注视着索尔宝石蓝的眼：“我想不出你有什么办法给这个女人补偿。可现在你却当着她的面说不愿意再回来了，索尔，如果不是因为我们的友情和我对你无比的敬重，我可真想冲着你……”范达尔匆匆吞下一口酒，把喉咙口快说出来的下半句话咽回了肚子里。

索尔接过那只金杯一饮而尽，想装作若无其事的样子继续吃那串葡萄，奈何味如嚼蜡。他叹了口气，将果枝丢到了一边向椅背上一靠。

范达尔站起来，轻轻拍了拍索尔的肩头：“如果不是因为西芙没有喜欢过我，我一定不会让她这样等你的。”话毕，他便朝着刚才西芙离开的方向走去。

“范达尔，你知道这很难。”背后传来索尔低沉的声音。

范达尔的脚步一顿：“我知道，但谁又不是呢？”


	9. 第九章

“不要！”索尔猛地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是金红色的床周帷幔。他支撑着坐起身左右扫视着。富丽堂皇的房间的确是他的闪电宫。索尔徒劳地感受着空气中的味道，梦境里淡淡的甜香和青草香毫无踪迹；索尔叹了口气，重重地跌回床上。

只是个梦。

索尔掀开身上的薄被，从床上下来，顺手扯下挂在一旁的外袍披上。夜风很冷，隐约可以听见有奏乐声。索尔吞咽着，觉得喉咙干得冒火；他从桌上的金壶中给自己倒了一杯水，一饮而尽。

太阳穴突突突地跳动着，索尔烦躁地用食指按摩着脑侧。

梦境依旧在进行着，然而逐渐开始变得有说不出的诡异。

最开始的梦境都是索尔所熟知的，童年的记忆，少年的记忆，青年的记忆。梦境是彩色的，有他与洛基一同玩耍，一同打猎，一同冒险……然而从大约一周前开始，什么都变了。梦境逐渐失去了颜色，梦境是灰色的；场景变得离奇，发生的事情统统是索尔未曾听闻过的。

就连梦境中的视角也开始改变；他不再是漂浮在空气中的旁观者；他梦见自己成为了洛基，用自己以为了若指掌的弟弟的双眼注视这个他生活了千年的世界。

这种经历可怕又新奇。

他看着“自己”在与霜巨人那场战斗中变色的双手；“自己”接触到冰封之盒的瞬间变成赤红的双眼和出现诡异花纹的脸庞；奥丁承认“自己”其实是霜巨人时自己内心的绝望。

人们满怀敌意的眼神，暗含轻视的话语，隐隐的排斥……从未体验过的情感在索尔心口像火山一样烧灼着他。

记忆像潮水一样向他涌来，但这些记忆都不是他的。

——不，哥哥，这些记忆都是你的。只不过我们站在不同的角度而已。

索尔的后脑跳得更厉害了，像被锥子钻透一样的痛楚逐渐占领了他。

——这真是太荒唐了。索尔睁开布满血丝的双眼，茫然地望向露台外的星空。

周围熟悉的环境无法带给索尔宽慰，相反他的本能让他想逃离这个地方。索尔从未像现在这样渴望离开阿斯嘉德。

然而在离开前，索尔还有最后一件事情需要完成。

将已然沉默的谎言之神送走。

洛基葬礼那天来的人并不多；在场的除了奥丁与阿斯嘉德的几位长老，剩下的就是索尔、西芙、还有三勇士。

当载着洛基遗体的灵船最终被送入灵河时，所有人都沉默不已。

连着河道一头的大门在侍卫长一声令下缓缓打开，那条以金绿色装点的船被灵力驱使着顺着河水飘下。

奥丁没有传唤侍卫发射火箭，而是将一把弓放到了索尔已经攥成拳的掌心：“这是你能为你弟弟做的最后一件事。”

索尔以为自己的手会发抖，但他并没有。他将弓拉得很满很稳，“嗖”的一声将点了火的箭射出。那只箭准确地落在了船上——下一秒，那条船就被熊熊火焰包围，再看不清船上躺着的人的面目。

那团火球缓缓移向瀑布，行驶的速度慢了下来。再然后，便顺着水从陡峭的瀑布悬崖一头栽下。

索尔瞪大了双眼去寻找本该出现的迹象，然而不管怎么看，都只有一片漆黑的夜幕。索尔敏锐地捕捉到身后人们的窃窃私语：“……果然……不配……无法安息……”

“洛基的灵魂呢？”索尔有些无措地看向奥丁；那条船下落时，没有灵魂化作的光华冉冉升起。

奥丁的眼睛极快地扫过索尔，转而继续投向那瀑布和天空交界的地方：“我不知道。”

索尔的呼吸有些粗重：“父亲，如果以你的智慧——”父亲，请不要……

“洛基是霜巨人，”奥丁答道：“我从未想过自己会用阿萨神族的礼仪安葬一名霜巨人。我未曾用法术或诅咒夺去他一生最后的安定，但我的孩子，我真的不知道。”

索尔的心情并未因此好转半点，他再次向着瀑布与天幕交界的地方张望。

入眼却只有无边的黑。


	10. 第十章

年轻的女子顺从地伏于神王的膝头，金色的不知名织料铺散在大殿的地上。众神之父抚摸着女子白金色的头发，闭眼不知道在想什么。金宫的灯火常年不灭，因为这里象征着众神之父永不落幕的权威与博睿。他的光辉将永世流芳，他没有故事，因为他统领着每一刻‘现在’直到世界尽头。 

然而此刻，只有一支蜡烛在矮人打造的烛台上散发着微弱的光线，将奥丁与女子的每一个动作化成没有脸孔的阴影投映在墙上。 

“有时我会疑惑。”良久，众神之父喃喃道：“这里的灯光越亮越让我觉得外面的天是黑的。” 

“‘一切所见及所被见不过是梦中的另一个梦。’1”女子语气温柔，嘶哑的声音赫然是那日在金宫中索尔见过的那位侍女。 

“而接着你就要告诉我‘今时之真实皆为明日之遗梦’2”神王不以为然：“可我不是在讲这件事。” 

“那你是否已经克服在暴行与悲剧间强寻因果的弱点？3那时我们才能终止这场对话。” 

神王仅剩的一只眼睁开，望向了侧依于他腿边的女子：“‘情诗多为艳鬼。’4” 

女子低低地笑了：“‘无关痛痒不成绝句。’5，而我只是你的思想而已。” 

奥丁若有所思：“是的，你只是思想而已，但是不是我的就是另一回事了。”

奥丁戴着德罗普尼尔的手指顺着女子的发丝滑下落于她的脊背，命令道：“让我看看你。” 

女子立于双足，除去身上的衣物。她毫不羞涩地站在奥丁眼前，任由众神之父的目光将她从头顶至脚尖的打量。 她是个娇俏的女人，白金色的头发垂散到腰间。她有湛蓝的眼珠和樱红的嘴唇，她挺翘的鼻尖被莹莹的烛光亲吻，脸颊红润如同神后花园里最娇嫩的蔷薇。 

女人的脖颈颀长，她有无忧无虑的少年人特有的平坦双肩和盛放情人热情双唇的锁骨。她的乳房饱满，腰肢纤细。女人的臀部挺翘紧致，大腿丰满小腿修长。她的腿根隐藏着夜里最饥渴的奥秘，秀丽的双脚有粉色的趾甲和白皙的足面。她是每一个游吟诗人歌颂的却没人见过的梦中情人，是听夜莺啼血整夜最后无情关上寝宫窗户的公主，是被引诱着献出初夜最后找回本心的月桂女。她是艳丽，是欲望，是迷惑，是好奇。 

“如果我不知道你有多么丑陋，我一定觉得你是美丽的。”奥丁一手持着权杖，一手撑着头：“而此刻如此不知廉耻地展露着一副不属于你的身躯只让你更加令人厌恶。” 

众神之父以神杖朝女人的方向一指，赤身裸体的女人在一道金光中消失，取而代之的是一只雪白的鸦。 

奥丁起身走下台阶，白鸦扑扇着翅膀落到众神之父的肩头。金宫华丽的大殿中央摆着一只石盆，盆身古朴的雕饰被青苔掩盖了大半，只能依稀辨别出是三个女体。 

“乌尔德，威尔丹堤，与斯库德三位命运女神分别象征现在，过去，与未来。”众神之王以指尖游移过石盆的边沿。 

“这只石盆则属于知晓过去精通未来的格欧费茵。”白鸦啧啧道：“纵然有了神王的躯壳，你却无法拥有他先知的能力，顺手牵羊的本性倒一点都没改。” 

“格欧费茵每隔一百年才会开启她的宝库一次，而今晚石盆就会回到它原本的位置。”奥丁不以为然道；他取下金盔如同抛掷垃圾似的丢到一旁，解下身上的披风，弯腰望向盆内。 

原本干涸的盆底突然涌出一股清流，流水潺潺不一会儿便积了大半盆。 

当清澈的水面不再泛起涟漪时，神王海蓝的双眼也看清了盆中的映像。 

年轻的男人有祖母绿的眼和黑色的头发。他身上穿着同色的长袍，正弓身由一只面盆中掬水洗脸。他的面孔神王万分熟悉，然而这张脸上的神态却不是他记忆中的那样。 

洛基的嘴角不再轻蔑地扬起抑或凝重的紧抿；他看上去放松又舒适，似乎只是打算在某个悠闲的午后小睡一觉。 

他朝后拨弄了一下被水打湿的头发，走到床沿边坐下，又从枕头底下掏出了一本硬壳书。洛基阅读的速度飞快，可是时不时他会停下来，似乎在等待什么似的抬起头。 

“我该看见未来，但我只看见了我。”奥丁——或者是洛基——疑惑扭头望向肩头的白鸦。 

白鸦冷淡地说道：“我没有看见你，因为我只能看见我自己的未来。” 

神王似乎也觉得征求白鸦的意见无济于事，于是屏息与盆中的洛基一起等待着。 

蜡烛的烛火摇晃了一下，盆中的景象有一瞬间的明暗交错。正是在这个再普通不过的瞬间，神王发现盆中的洛基身处于一个他毫无记忆的地方。这里不是阿萨神界，也非中土，更不是洛基那久未相见的女儿统治的尼弗尔海姆。纵使盆中景象没有声音，神王也察觉出除了偶尔抬头四下张望的洛基这里再无人迹。神王凑得更近了些，然而白鸦突然展翅飞快地掠过盆面，翅尖在水面点起波澜。水中的景象消失得无影无踪，清水如同来时那般退去。顷刻之间，石盆中空空如也。 

洛基懊恼地抬头注视着落在大殿天花沿边上的白鸦，嘶嘶地低吼道：“Hugin！” 

“神王殿下，我们的父亲。”Hugin谦卑地回应道。

“你为什么这么做？” 

“我是你的思维，我想你所想。” 

“所以你看见了我的未来.” 

“我没有。”白鸦锐利的眼盯着情绪激动的神王：“因为你不想。” 

洛基颓然地回到王座，此时他已退去神王的伪装。不同于奥丁宽阔威严的脸庞，邪神的面孔瘦削清俊。他朝宫殿的屋檐抬手，白鸦低哑地鸣叫一声，稳稳落于他的手腕。 

“Munin说什么？” 

“索尔这些日子常往光明宫去，巴尔德和三勇士一直在劝他不要离开阿萨神界，但他去意已决。”

“然而他却不来看我这个‘父亲’。”邪神皱了皱眉头：“他难道还在为灵船的事情耿耿于怀？” 

白鸦嘶哑地笑了：“他才是更有良心的那个。” 

“你在指责我？” 

“除非你不同意我的观点。” 

“Touche，”邪神难得松了口，他将目光投向金宫外点缀着星辰的天空；在点点灯火中必然有一处来自闪电宫。邪神想象着索尔此时可能正无措地等着又一晚无休止梦境的场景，不由得微笑了起来：“去叫我的好兄长来。即将远行的儿子需要聆听老父满怀爱意与关怀的教诲。” 

索尔穿着红金的长袍来到众神之王的王座前。金宫金碧辉煌正如他记忆中一般，然而往常穿梭不息的瓦尔基丽们却消声匿迹，独留了那个发间装饰着白羽，身着金色长袍的侍女恭敬地站在王座阶下。神王撑着头不知道在想什么，他的嘴唇紧抿成一条线，这副神情索尔曾在另一副脸孔上见识过，却极少出现在众神之父的眉目间——有什么事情正困扰着他。 

“神王殿下，我们的父亲。”索尔恭敬地行了个礼。 

“索尔，我的儿子。”众神之父回过神，朝座下的长子伸出双手。 

“父亲。”索尔直起身，语气中多了几分亲密。他拾阶而上，一如年幼时和黑发绿眼的幼弟竞跑，但步子更大更稳。而神座上的父亲已经年迈，更不会再将他高高举起——此时索尔突然忆起，年幼时无论输赢，被神王大笑着举起的永远都只有自己。 在他有机会仔细回忆起年幼的洛基眼底淡淡的遗憾之前，众神之父已经握住了他的双手：“我最疼爱的儿子，你终于要离开我了吗？” 索尔垂下了眼，众神之父叹息着扶起了他的下颚：“永远别为决定好的事情感到愧疚，但是告诉我，我还能与你在一起多久？” 

“三天。” 奥丁点了点头：“答应我一件事。” 

“任何事。” 

“在你走的那天，穿上你的铠甲，戴着铁手套与梅金吉奥德，还有姆乔尔尼尔。”奥丁的手最后爱抚了一下索尔的脸侧，口吻有了几分强硬：“我会为你设下前所未见的践行宴。我要你像个出巡的雷神，而不是抛下家园与老父狼狈出逃的儿子。” 

“是的父亲。” 

“我记得你年幼时也曾经像这样来到我的面前——穿着睡袍，披散头发。现在，最后亲吻你的父亲一下吧，”在如愿以偿之后神王倦怠地朝外摆了摆手：“然后就回闪电宫去，做你在家里的最后一场梦。”


	11. 第十一章

南娜為五位神祇滿上了酒，巴德爾握住新婚妻子的手充滿愛意地落下了一吻。南娜羞怯地掃視了一下長桌周圍，轉身朝自己的寢室走去。索爾滿意地看著弟媳髮間帶著自己婚禮時送上的髮飾，順口說道："我曾經勸過Jane也打一副額飾，我告訴她金色的星星碎片配榛子色的頭髮一樣好看，可她總不信我。" 

霍根衝著自己的酒杯滑稽地噴著鼻息，沃斯塔格笨拙地跨過桌子拍著自己矮小夥伴的背，然而只讓可憐的武士咳得更加厲害。而索爾在遇上西芙複雜的眼神時話音戛然而止。場面尷尬得讓剛剛從嬌妻曼妙身形上收回目光的巴德爾也無言以對。 

關鍵時刻范達爾擱下了一直在手中把玩的蘋果："各位，我們敬愛的索爾不日就要遠行。"

范達爾端起酒杯，左手拇指捋捋自己的小鬍子，神氣活現地說道：“容我為諸位唸句祝酒詞。'”

其他四位神祇都拉開椅子站起身，高舉著酒杯等待下文。 

"情真不懼日久，心堅不畏路遙。朋友們，這一杯敬索爾。" 

“敬索爾。”在場的人紛紛舉杯喝下了果酒。

范德爾將酒杯隨手擱到一邊，左手攀住了索爾的肩膀：“我親愛的王子殿下，你一直是我的好兄弟，正如你們兩個一樣—”邊說他邊朝著西芙和沃斯塔夫點點頭：“記著，但凡有人想傷你們中的任何一個，在那能發生之前，我一定會這樣—”

他反手抽出腰間的匕首朝他留在桌上的那隻蘋果猛扎下去：“把他扎個透心涼。” 

范達爾舉起已經自動溢滿酒液的金杯高頌道：“這一杯敬阿薩神界！” 

“敬阿薩神界。” 

Munin嘶鳴一聲，展翅飛出了布列達布里克。 

阿薩神界不分白天黑夜，從某種意義上它身居光明中央。當索爾第一次見到人間的電燈時，燈泡中心漆黑的鎢絲曾讓他想起身為光之父的奧丁，然而這種有跡可循的巧合帶來的感觸早被二十年時光消磨殆盡。星辰在中庭之上，Jane曾經在為數不多的閒暇時帶著索爾在庭院裡抬頭觀看，甚至還開玩笑說住在有那麼多美麗風景的地方的索爾真是讓人嫉妒。 

索爾從未有機會在被女人溫柔的笑紋吸引著去親吻她之前糾正，星辰在阿薩神界腳下。而這些被中庭人好奇探索著的天際奇葩，對於親手創造它們的阿薩神族來說則不再有神秘色彩。

當斯库尔1輪轉至金宮下時，索爾從床間坐起，有侍女為他披上紅金色的晨衣。傳喚獸推開寢宮殿門，恭敬地疊翅朝金髮的阿薩神子行禮。緊跟在它身後是奧丁派來的侍女，頭插白羽身著白袍，侍女中規中矩地屈膝，但眼睛卻直盯著索爾不曾低頭。 

索爾並未對她的無理橫加指責，或許是他相信了人間眾生平等的謊言，抑或是潛意識裏他無法忽視奧丁與這個女子若有若無的怪異關聯。 

“敬愛的神子，我身負來自金宮的旨意，為您帶來四件禮物。”侍女似乎對自己的無禮毫不自知，而對索爾的寬容同樣熟視無睹：”第一樣是一件斗篷。“ 

索爾知道奧丁不會為了一件普通的斗篷從金宮派人來，他沈默地等待著下文。 

侍女舉起雙手打了一個符號——索爾已是第三次見到這個手勢——金色的粉塵被吹起向上，打散，重新聚集排列組合，最後在侍女手中形成一件斗篷。斗篷的顏色大紅，細看其中隱隱織金；織料的觸感柔順，看不出織布的線，更沒有裁減的痕跡。 

“神王殿下從亞尼爾海姆請來精靈王的三位織匠，以自己帽檐的夕陽餘光為線，神矛昆古尼尔掷出的流星軌道為機杼，下弦月為梭製成這件斗篷。” 

索爾想像奧丁的斗篷會賜予自己的保護與力量，但未曾想神王取下了自己的光輝為他添衣。 

“而第二件礼物我无法带进宫殿，还请您先更衣沐浴，我再将其呈上。神王派来伺候的人，现在应该已经到了。” 索尔踏入浴室率先映入眼帘的是八位身批白色锦帛，腰间佩戴以八角启明星打造的腰带的瓦尔基丽。为首的戴着纯金镶红宝臂环的瓦尔基丽稍稍屈膝，为索尔除去发带与晨衣，将健壮的半神引向雾气弥漫的浴池。嵌于墙上的黄铜打造的神女头像口中不断涌出浴汤，清爽的气味让索尔想起了弗丽嘉曾经用过的香水——某一年洛基送上的生日礼物。 

另有两位瓦尔基丽将浴汤撩过他肩头并为他擦拭身体；她们动作流畅得仿佛受过训练，不禁让索尔怀疑同样的场景是否每日都在金宫的浴室中上演。 

当索尔离开浴池，第一寸肩膀以下的皮肤暴露在空气中之前，一位瓦尔基丽将他以软布擦干，用橄榄油涂遍雷神全身，另一位为他披上浴袍。 

牙具已经备好，而当头带蓝宝额饰的女侍为他端来漱口的金杯时，她的孪生妹妹则踏在脚凳上将金线与柳枝编进雷神的发辫。浴室的大门再次被推开时，走进来的第八位瓦尔基丽献上雷神的盔甲——黄金打造的神甲，能使雷神举起姆乔尔尼尔的铁手套，以及赐予他无限神力的腰带梅吉奥德。雷神从受封至守护什方之战，曾无数次举起姆乔尔尼尔，但从未经历这般繁杂准备工作。从某种意义上来说，他不喜欢这种感觉——八位瓦尔基丽掌控他身体时的细致是与挥舞起雷锤时的粗放与得心应手截然不同的感受；他几乎以为自己将是被仔细烹调呈上享用的一道菜，而不是即将赴宴的那个人。 

当索尔回到正殿时，沉默站在台阶下的侍女迎上前，将红披双手奉上。当她为雷神穿戴时，索尔无意发现她虽身着与八位瓦尔基丽同样的白袍，但并无证明她同是瓦尔基丽的首饰。 

“你叫什么名字？”索尔轻声问道，脑中一遍搜寻着第九位瓦尔基丽的长相。 

“Hugin。”侍女抬头，诡谲一笑。


	12. 第十二章

Hugin，这个名字似曾相识，但索尔无暇去细想这熟悉后的离奇，Hugin朝殿门打了个手势，领着神子前往庭院。 

庭院？ 不，不对，闪电宫坐落斯洛德汉姆平原，殿门敞开后无边无际的旷野就是雷神的后院，那眼前明显被人精心打理过但被青铜护栏紧锁的花园又来自何处？ 

“这是什么？”雷神惊奇地问道。 

“送给您的礼物的一部分——众神之王借用了伊登的花园。” 

”为甚——”在最后一个字出口前，雷神屏住了呼吸：“哦…” 

白马垂下修长的脖颈在溪流中饮水。一条被累累硕果压得躬下腰身的枝桠正堪堪悬在它头顶上，那是使阿萨神族长生不老的青春苹果树。 

白马饮足水，甩了甩尾巴，走到一边吃起了草。 

“亚斯维德尔！”雷神不敢相信自己的眼睛：“疾驰不息者！” 

啊，对了，除了青春女神的花园，还有哪里的青草更能吸引一匹自万物造就以来便夜夜奔驰的天马呢？ 

“而它唯一驻足的时刻想必是等待着合适的骑手。”侍女循循善诱着；她从发辫中择下一根洁白的羽毛，朝马匹的方向吹去，一道白光闪过，马具已一应俱全：“来吧神子，赴宴的时刻到了。” 

奥丁于高座上打量着眼前的宴厅。金拱顶，金地砖，金门沿，金长桌，金长凳，金灯，金杯，金碟，金餐具，就连来回送着美酒点心的侍从们都穿着金色的衣服饰品。还有比这更像‘金宫’的地方吗？ 

愿众神都有颗金子般的心，但看着他们纵情吃喝的样子似乎不太可能。他厌倦地想道，随手推开了男侍送到他面前的酒杯。 

一瞬间他似乎有了即视感，他的‘长子’回归的那刻之前他也正做着这个动作。 

长子，哥哥。雷神扮演着这两个角色一直完美无缺，扮演，奥丁想道。 

心底有个声音冷酷地问，但当他自己还是深爱着兄长的洛基时，他可曾觉得自己是在扮演？ 

不曾。奥丁懊恼不已地回答道。在他已经成为淘气至极的恶作剧之神之后的很长一段时间里，他仍然饱含倾慕地对待着自己的哥哥，并对他给予自己的那点关注心满意足。可索尔给我的，和我给他的从来不一样多！洛基咆哮着。 

撒谎。心底的那个声音无动于衷，只有当你已不再那样爱慕着他的时候你才会斤斤计较。看看你现在做的事吧，为了一个自己已经不在乎的人煞费苦心地在原地打转，你真是太玷污邪神的名头了。 

又一轮开胃酒被侍从用金杯送到神座前，香甜的蜜酒发散着勾人的气息。 

奥丁用权杖朝侍从手中的托盘一扫，十只金杯被打翻在地。奥丁起身恶狠狠地以杖朝每一只金杯槌下，直到金杯变成了薄薄的金片。 

奥丁喘着粗气，他的眼睛充血，鼻翼一下下地扇动着。他抬头——众神仍然狂欢作乐，对高位上发生的事清漠不关心，而那个被迁怒的男侍则诚惶诚恐地单膝跪在神座下等待被以莫须有的罪名发落。 

奥丁的气息渐渐平缓，他收起怒容，一转身回到王座上，朝跪在阶下的侍从挥了挥手。侍从屈了屈膝，慞惶地离开。 

你或许是对的，奥丁傲慢地对假想敌宣布，但我才是做决定的那个。 

假想敌默不作声。 

门口的侍从高声宣布着雷神的到场。 

初生的朝阳身披余晖，太阳神骑着拉月亮的天马，请告诉我比这更讽刺的事情。奥丁嘴角露出了一个微笑。赴宴者也只是准备被享用的美味。 

谁在太阳升起时死去？谁在白天来临时离开？谁与谁追逐不息却不曾耳鬓厮磨？自然的规律不可违逆，而神王做不到的，洛基都做到了。 

奥丁站起身迎向大殿门口，当他步下台阶众神纷纷起身行礼，而后与桌边依次站好，等待着在神王的率领下完成这场为雷神饯行的盛宴。 

哥哥，索尔。 

邪神在神王的躯壳下欣喜若狂。 

一生中，只有这一刻是属于我的。


	13. 第十三章

弗雷坐在长桌旁，看着弗蕾尔骑在一个早已酩酊大醉的巨人腰间挥鞭，唱着华纳神族的战歌。他的孪生妹妹是美的，即使是与一个形容粗鄙的巨人媾和时也是一样。弗雷漫不经心地垂头，将视线拉回眼前的金桌。上身赤裸的女子仰面朝天躺在桌上，衔着弗雷旁边的武士递给她的一串珍珠笑得不可自拔。弗雷修长的手指在空气中指点，那串珍珠霎时间变成了一串葡萄。那女人不知为何笑得更厉害了，弗雷从葡萄串中取下一颗，沾上酒水，缓缓从那女人的额心往下滑去。圆润的葡萄滚过额心，额头变得宽阔饱满；滚过嘴唇，嘴唇变得如刀刻般轻薄；滚过喉间，喉咙生出了喉结；滚过胸口，胸口变得平坦……那人的声音从清亮变成低沉，她从一个女人变成了一个男人，然而从始至终地不管不顾，一成不变的放浪形骸。 

弗雷松开那颗最终划过少年修长趾骨的葡萄，重新取下一颗葡萄轻轻叼在齿间附在少年的胸口，用冰冷的果实对少年的乳头揉搓压迫。少年被玩弄得发抖，弗雷余光发现最初给少年珍珠的武士此刻也禽兽般在少年面庞上又亲又咬；他从鼻腔里笑了一声，在少年乳头上轻轻一咬。少年被刺激的夹紧了膝盖，匆忙间推开武士那张胡子拉碴的脸，只见自己胸口竟有一颗么指指尖大小的珍珠乳环。 

温暖的丰收之神习惯四处留情，谁让他心尖上的人早在出生的那刻就与他合二为一，从来就没患得患失过的二人在转背相向的时候习惯了各自拿没用掉的温情对着不相干的人挥霍。弗雷吻了吻少年的肚脐，留下那具暂时重获青春的肉体，一副恋恋不舍的样子转身朝他的双胞胎妹妹走去。 

弗蕾尔不知什么时候开始呆呆地坐在巨人的胸口上，撒着眼泪。她是位美丽温柔的女神，但比起代表自然母性的哥哥弗雷，身为战神的弗蕾尔有时甚至更阳刚强硬，比如此时她迫不及待伸向弗雷腰间的双手。弗雷握住了她的手腕，警告地摇了摇头：“还不到时候。”他抬头看了一眼大殿上方散发着隐隐金光的王座。 

弗蕾尔表情严肃了起来：“你觉得能行吗？” 

“我最亲爱的妹妹，” 弗雷回头，阴影无处可藏的金宫中，似乎有什么从他因圆而显得有些无辜的双眼中停滞：“当一个人明知结局无法逆转，却乐意孤注一掷对命运之网献上所有时，这个人是愚蠢的。” 

弗蕾尔德眼神中有了惊愕；弗雷握着她手腕的五指紧了紧：“但如果他渴求的不过是让时间短暂地停滞，谁又会介意呢？” 

弗雷轻佻地笑笑，飞快地在弗蕾尔唇角落下一个吻，转身走开了。 

索尔目不斜视地穿过了纵欲豪饮的众神，一级级登上神阶。他容光焕发，穆尔尼尔更是在他掌间发出隐隐的光芒；他已不是少年，丢掉了离开神界前有些鲁莽的作风，但也没学会范达尔那套展现宽厚背部和修长双腿的明骚不算骚，理直气壮到丢人现眼的走法。他的胡须被剃得干净，头发向后梳去，偶尔几缕以金线编成辫子。索尔的眉目英挺，撑起那身金甲，仿佛茫茫九界上至不分白昼的阿斯加德，下至烈火灼烧的穆斯贝尔海姆唯有他一人配做招雷引电的雷神。

“父亲。”

“我的儿子，”奥丁将雷神召唤至跟前，他带着老年人面对一个小辈的怠慢缓缓抬起手，雷神在神座前单膝跪下低下头以为他要为自己祝福，谁知奥丁手掌一翻，柔和地在索尔发旋顶心摁了摁，一如雷神年幼时神王无数次做过那样。老人顺着索尔的发辫来到发梢，粗糙的手抬起雷神的下颚，另一只手指顺着雷神的眉目轻轻描绘。雷神心头一跳，这般举动是前所未有的，然而他按下心头疑惑任由众神之父的手指在自己脸上游走，态度近乎乖顺。 

奥丁看着自己的长子，洛基看向目不转睛注视着自己的兄长，胸口那颗死绝了脏透了的心仿佛被最细的头发丝一撩一撩的发痒——甘美的带着锈味的维达之剑！纵然洛基明白这一切注定发生，但也阻挡不了他体会心口那丝名为复仇的甜蜜。 

过了好一会儿，奥丁终于松开了手。他朝旁边做了个手势，不知何时已经站到他们身边的Hugin呈上一只刻着符咒的铜盘。 

众神之父从双膝跪立的Hugin手中取下一只酒杯——酒杯的材质古怪，透明发亮，杯壁不断流动翻转，其间更有什么东西影影绰绰。直到索尔端起那只杯子，冰冷的触感才让他明白过来，手中状似晶体的杯子其实是水魂。 

盛放在水魂杯里的任何液体三十个昼夜可以化成人形，放三十年就可有半神之躯。因为这杯子盛放过的酒液有灵性，神衹用水魂盛饮虽然没有什么返老还童的功效，但仍然可以增加力量延长生命。 

然而一只水魂器皿的制作过程却繁琐艰难至极。 

早在奥丁创造人类之前，浩瀚空间内就有了十二条大河，只有这十二条最古老的河流才有灵犀。哪怕是密米尔死守的智慧泉也不过是从埃利伐加尔里分流出来的一条小溪。水魂是创世神衹当时造就十二条长河投入的心血与水气相融才形成的那一股精神。 

能从水中取出水魂，先要有创世神之身才能不被水波打得支离破碎，哪怕是雷神也不敢以半神之躯进入埃利伐加尔。其次，即使能抵抗河水，随着十二条长河越流越远，本身纯净的大河逐渐混入了各种杂质，经年累月水魂早四分五裂，碎片随波逐流不知漂到哪去了。寻找水魂已是很困难的事，更别提如何高超的魔法才能将一片水魂凝成一只杯子——不提以肉身入水，魔法高超到能抵抗水魂的九界不过三个人，密米尔，弗蕾尔，和邪神洛基。 

水魂需在水中用魔法化成器皿形状，出水之后还需以赫瓦戈密尔德河水时时浇灌。 

密米尔早没了身体，当然不可能下水。弗蕾尔虽为魔法女神，但众神之祖布里创世时奥丁尚未出生，更别提弗蕾尔。 

洛基…索尔甩了甩头。 

奥丁将这一切看在眼里，白须下轻薄的嘴唇一笑：“这是密米尔感谢我使他头颅不死不朽的谢礼。” 

他以权杖轻点杯身，原本空无一物的水魂杯杯底飞快地涌起一层清澈的液体。 

Hugin早就为神王奉上了另一只金杯，神王举杯：“敬九界。” 

索尔凑近轻轻闻了闻，液体并没酒味，他疑惑地看了一眼众神之王，但仍抬手将液体一饮而尽。 

液体清澂无味但入喉隐隐有灼烧感，水魂具十二条古河道的灵性可以空气为媒介引水，索尔才刚刚放下杯子，杯子就已自动斟满。 

“敬金宫辉煌。”奥丁再次举杯，表情无动于衷。第二杯水表面仿佛有岩浆滚动，甚至真的时有火星炸出，在水面上燎出一串白烟，湿润的水炸出一股燥热的火气说不出的古怪离奇。 

“敬…”奥丁瞧了一眼索尔：“敬这个美好的梦。” 

索尔将第三杯水囫囵吞下，却在入口的一瞬发出一声闷哼。这杯水冰冷彻骨，入口时索尔感觉自己口腔仿佛被尖刀刮过；千百把利刃顺着喉头一路滚下，将他活活扎了个看不见的鲜血淋漓。 

他惊慌地抬眼看向奥丁，金座上的神王慈祥的笑容依旧，然而在下一秒被夹杂着金色的绿光吞噬。索尔胃里有千把冰刀，心口突然梗住了一口气，痛得他涔涔一层冷汗；他睁大快失焦的眼睛，终于在昏迷前看清了宝座上那个朝他走过来的人形。 高挑，瘦削，苍白的两颊有些凹陷。黑发，绣金线的绿色袍子，刻薄的嘴唇上那道浅疤，墨绿色的双眼深处跳脱的绿焰，以及比他双唇双眼更刻薄无耻，卑鄙的，烂透了的，也早该死绝了的一颗心。 

邪神，邪神。索尔看着他的幼弟，依稀想起“众神之父”最后的祝词，他曾以为美好的梦即将到来。 

原来早在他饮下第一杯赫瓦戈密尔之水时，这个荒诞的梦就已经结束了。


End file.
